Scarlett Kukiko Smith
"How Odd, I never knew that rotting and maggot filled brains stilled contained so much juice and blood!" - scarlett teasing Rick. Overview Scarlett Kukiko Smith is a young female from England and a survivor of the outbreak. She is the daughter of Seika Smith and David Smith, and younger sister of Aki Adam Smith. During the initial outbreak she was on a field trip with her school in Washington and had to flee with a group of fellow students. She has yet to be able to contact her parents and therefor doesn't know what their status is. Personality As a child Scarlett was never really a girly-girl and was more often seen punching a bully in the face than wearing skirts. She was a courageous, slightly defiant, and a little stubborn girl. She disliked following her mother’s girly wishes and the statuesque that was set for women. This made her a target for bullying and teasing. But, while she didn't like the name calling and the feeling of not belonging, she later didn't really care about people insulting her, brushing them off or sending a quick insult back, but gets very offended when someone insults her friends. At the start of the outbreak Scarlett was very confused, afraid, and especially worried for her family back in Britain. For a long time she didn't know what to do and lost the part of her that made her so tough. There was even a period of time, just after she witnessed a brutal murder of a fellow classmate, where she felt like crying the entire time. Now, a two years after the outbreak, she is a head strong, still slightly stubborn, and generally boyish. She regained her general personality from when she was small, only being a bit more cocky at times and much more on her toes, but is well mannered towards people she respects, but stays quite prideful. She dislikes people she doesn’t know too well, or has a bad feeling about, touching her and will only act very cold towards people she knows or assumes are bad. Reyna is an emotional anchor for Scarlett and she often relies on Reyna to hold her back. Despite her strong personality she is still very worried about her family and hopes that she can find a way to contact them, and prays everyday for their safety. Life Before Outbreak Scarlett grew up all her life in Cambridge, England. She lived in a large house together with her parents, her older brother, and her grandfather. She generally loved her family dearly and took a lot from her brother, taking over his love for games and sport. However the person the admired most was her grandfather, Guro Hideaki Akiyama. Overall he was a rather cranky and grumpy man, but was very wise and, according to Scarlett, was the absolute best at telling stories. Guro was a former martial arts champion and police officer, something Scarlett greatly admired. At a young age Guro started to encourage Scarlett to learn a type of martial arts, stating proudly that she would bring forth the tradition. However she didn't learn any serious hand-to-hand martial arts, but instead learned about swordsmanship and Kendo after seeing an old picture of her great grandfather with a sword. At school Scarlett was often an outcast, being boyish and a lot like the others. She however did have one best friend, named Reyna Harolds, with whom she did absolutely everything. They considered each other as sisters and were infamously known on the playground as 'The Sadistic Sisters'. Both had spitfire in them and didn't take crap from anyone. Two weaks before the outbreak Scarlett's school went on a field trip to Washington DC, leaving her family who were still in England. She traveled for two days with her best friend, touring around, until their teachers told them to stay in their host families' houses, since there was something going on. Both of them didn't know what exactly was going on, but decided to stay inside. However, when two other of their classmates, two boys named Rick and Jonathan, came rushing to their house, telling them there was something trying to attack them, they slowly came to realize what was happening. Post-apocalypse Season 1 Right at the beginning of the apocalypse Scarlett and Reyna were staying together in a host family. Their school had told them to stay indoors and not go outside, since there was something going on. They tried listening to the news where they heard there were weird sudden cannibalistic attacks. Shortly after they were interrupted by panicked knocks on the door. Upon opening they were greeted by two very worried boys, Rick and Jonathan, two of their classmates. They started explaining about how they saw someone in the backyard who then started eating the family's dog. They had run to Scarlett and Reyna's host family after finding they were only a street down. Scarlett, not entirely believing the story, tried to make them leave and told them their host family wasn't even there at the moment. Jonathan and Rick, obviously distraught, begged to stay, and Reyna, before Scarlett could kick them out, eventually agreed. Scarlett was against this but complied when Reyna gave her a stern look. The four of them stayed in mild awkwardness together for about an hour or two, when Scarlett's host mother arrived. She was panicked and had a large bite-like wound on her arm. She said that there had been a strange man in the supermarket and had bitten her. Scarlett, having little medical knowledge, proposed they take her to the hospital. The mother refused saying that there were policemen that specifically said that they should stay inside. The hospitals were already packed and they would have little chance of actually getting treated. Reyna tried to help their host mother by disinfecting the wound and wrapping it. Scarlett decided to climb onto the roof of their house and check the streets. There she saw many people running around and some odd people that seemed very casual but looked rather dirty. She reported this and found to her horror that the host mother was looking rather horrible. Reyna proposed they just sleep on it and wait till the morning, see if they have more news. All, except Scarlett and Jonathan, agreed and all of them went to sleep, though Scarlett had trouble. When they woke up they found their host family mother with a high fever and obviously doing very bad. Scarlett is currently traveling through the woods on the outskirts of North Washington, as she deems it safest. Abilities and Weaknesses As a child Scarlett learned Kendo and swordsmanship and therefor has quite a lot of knowledge about weapons and is fairly strong. She can easily cut through a walker's head with her sword and reacts fast to danger. She is fast on her feet and quite agile. She is strong enough to push a walker off her and can easily hold heavier weapons. She however is bad at handling guns and firearms, as she doesn't have excellent aim. She therefor primarily uses her sword and only keeps guns for emergencies or when there is no other way. Scarlett also gets ill quite fast, getting a bad cough and headache when the weather turns. She however doesn't get sick and remembers the last time she ever threw up was when she was six. Due to her rather switching temper, from laid back to explosive, she sometimes can get very angry which throws her off. She also has large pride, which, according to Reyna, is going to be her biggest weakness. Weapons: Scarlett is currently wielding a simple Katana she took from a History Museam she and her friends hid at. The blade is made of carbon steel and the hilt is black with crimson coloured linen folded around it for grip. She keeps the sword on a sheath holster that she ties around her back, over her shoulder. Around her hips she keeps a simple holster belt for a handgun for emergencies and a large hunting knife. Carried Items: Scarlett carries a backpack with her at almost all times. She has most of her important tools and personal items in that bag. She has a large flashlight, spare batteries, a walkie talkie she shares with Reyna, water, canned food, a picture of her family, and any backup weapons or essentials. Appearance Scarlett is a half Japanese and half British Female, with long, slightly wavy, brunette hair. She has large, cat like, eyes in a deep green and golden brown hazel shade. Her nose is quite flat, but cute, and her face is slim with high cheekbones. She has rather dark, bushy brows and a few light freckles dotting her face. Overall she takes more from her father, looking more European, but her Asian heritage is still clear. Scarlett is rather tall, currently at 178 cm, with a thin yet toned body type, with strong limbs and a flat toned stomach. Due to her many years of sword fighting and general love for sports, she has quite a strong build and lacks femininity. She has a small chest, but an okay behind due to working out. Her most preferred clothes after the outbreak are tight biker jeans with a pair of steady black combat boots and leather jackets. She usually keeps her long hair in a ponytail or in a fishbonebraid. However after season 4 she cuts her hair shorter to just over shoulder length after her hair is grabbed by a walker. Relationships Family: Seika Smith; Mother: Scarlett's mother was quite strict as a child, having strong Japanese morals and desired to bring her child up the same way. Scarlett however hated this and was much more western like her father was. She often defied her mother's wishes of being girly and proper, and almost deliberately went against her wishes. But Scarlett does love her mother dearly, despite disliking her strict manners, and likes to tease her. She learned to talk Japanese from Seika and looks up at her mother for being strong and independent. Now in the apocalypse she is very worried about her mother's status and Seika is one of the reasons Scarlett keeps pushing on. David Smith; Father: David and Scarlett have always had one of the best relationships. Her father is a real jokester and has always fully supported whatever decision Scarlett has made. He is the main reason Scarlett is not very girly and she has always followed his example. David in return was never serious with her, something Seika scolded him for, and remained the easy going parent. Now in the apocalypse she is very worried about her father's status and David is one of the reasons Scarlett keeps pushing on. Aki Adam Smith; Older brother: As a child Scarlett got annoyed a lot with her older brother for his rather careless and at times cocky attitude. But despite the fact that they often quarreled, Scarlett loves her brother dearly. As children they often spent their time playing video games together or building all sorts of structures. When Aki went to high school Scarlett felt as if they drifted apart slightly and wishes that Aki would have spent more time with her. She is extremely worried about Aki, since he is not a very rational thinker and panics under pressure. Now in the apocalypse she is constantly reminded of his rather foolish acts by the stupid people around her. Aki is one of the reasons Scarlett keeps pushing on. Guro Hideaki Akiyama; Grandfather: Guro is Scarlett's main rolemodel and is the -in her opinion- most awesome person in her family. His extensive knowledge about weaponry and fighting styles never seized to amaze her and he is the reason she learned how to fight as a child. She never cared about his sometimes less than justified strict-and-stubbornness. In the apocalypse she doesn't know wether to pray, because due to his old age, survival has little chance. She however tries to stay optimistic and hopes that if he died, that he just didn't become a zombie. Group Reyna Harolds: Reyna is Scarlett's best friend since elementary school and are both identical in personality. Due to their stubborn and defiant nature they did have little fights now and then, but nothing that couldn't be made up after a day. They both remember their childhood together as siblings and are -a little too- proud of their title; 'the sadistic sisters'. They went to their field trip to Washington together and have been together ever since the outbreak. They have their backs at any given time and always go on each other's opinion. They have a strong pact and believe that they will make it out together. The reason Scarlett is alive is due to Reyna, and vise-versa; Reyna is still alive due to Scarlett. Rick Skyla: Rick Skyla is Scarlett's (former) classmate and one of the survivors that travel with her. Before the outbreak they never really talked or bothered each other. Rick's best friend, Jonathan, however used to tease Scarlett and Reyna a lot, which at first made Scarlett dislike Rick. During their stay together in the outbreak she changes her mind about him. She gets to know him a bit better and now trusts him fully. She still gets slightly annoyed by clumsiness at times and always says that one day it is going to cost him. But as for now, they share a mutual friendship and watch each other's backs. When his best friend died Scarlett felt very bad for him and tried to comfort him, despite being awkward around sadness. Jonathan "Dickbutt" Jonson: Scarlett cannot and never could stand Jonathan. Jonathan used to tease and bully Reyna and Scarlett throughout their school years and Scarlett therefor has a large grudge against him. She was against him traveling with her at first and she refused to talk to him for most of the time. When she did talk to him it usually ended up in a fight because she called him a 'Dickbutt'. She never really did trust him and guarded Reyna from him, because Reyna, despite having a small temper, did not like to openly fight with people. In the end, after his disappearance and death, she did feel a little sorry for him, but mostly for Rick. Dorian "Osbourne" Grayhttp://thewalkingdeadocs.wikia.com/wiki/Dorian: '''Dorian is considered one of the leaders of Scarlett's group and Scarlett is completely fine with this. She respects his leader skills, but cannot help but tease him as it is in her nature, and affectionately calls him Osbourne (as in Ozzy osbourne, because he is Australian). He return is quite fond of her and likes her for her levelheadedness and because she doesn't complain a lot. He also calls her kid, or girly, in return to her nickname. Overall they have a sort teasing almost brother sister bond, and they both trust each other a lot. However, Scarlett does sometimes doubt his mindset of letting things pass and waiting for something to happen, as she herself usually jumps into action. '''Alojz "Nick" Vavilov: Alojz (preferably named Nick) is one of the current survivors in Scarlett's group. Scarlett likes him a lot due to his Russian accent and his optimistic side. She, just like him, try to find those little moments of happiness and often are the only ones getting hyped about things they find. Scarlett first really bonded with Nick when they found a warehouse with a large supply of tomato puree and decided to make spaghetti. They find that they can laugh together, but Scarlett hasn't really gotten to the point where she fully trusts him. Nick however does since Scarlett saved him from a group of walkers. She in returns says he shouldn't. Enemies Charles: Charles was a gang leader in the outbreak and the person that had kidnapped Jonathan. She openly showed her hate towards him, even though she cared little for Jonathan. She was disgusted by the way he thought he was surviving and killed him when she had the chance. Killed Victims List of victims Scarlett has killed: * Host family mother (bitten) * Museum guard (zombified) * Charles * Numerous gang members * Several zombies Trivia * Her middle name, Kukiko, means winter child, which her parents named her because she was born in the middle of the winter. * Consequently her favourite season is winter. * Her favourite food is Shepard's pie and Lasagna. * She fears butterflies almost more than walkers. She told her friend that once she accidentally swallowed one when she was small and since then it has been one of her only fears. * Strangely she finds storms, the dark, and horror movies the most enjoyable things. But fears things that are more common. * Her favourite animals are snakes, lynxes, and walruses. Category:Characters Category:Oc Category:Most visited articles Category:Character